A Dark Secret
by tlc234stars
Summary: Ever since her past was unknown, Kastern was trying to find who killed her parents. She escapes a lot dangerous places. Somehow Magneto wants her because she is a powerful mutant. She can travel a lot places, and even fictional places. Also she can open portals to other worlds and travel in the future. Please review. This is my first story.( X-Men: First movie)
1. prologue

_**A Dark Secret**_

_**Because her past was unknown, Kastern was trying to find out who killed her parents. She escapes from a lot dangerous places. Magneto wants her to destroy all the humans because she is a powerful mutant. She can travel to a lot of settings, and even fictional places. Also she can open portals to other worlds and travel in the future. Please review. This is my first story. (First movie of X-Men)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to X-Men. I need reviews and please don't write inflammatory language in reviews. Sorry I am trying to improve my English and writing. If I receive no reviews, I will quit writing the story. Sorry if I repeat the summary twice.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Kastern's POV**_

Before I was born, there was a dark secret that lived within my family. We lived in a secret townhouse for seven years. My neighborhood was filled with agents, spies, and secret services. My parents worked for a secret department in the USA.

The secret department was for agents, spies, and experienced mutants. These people discussed secret weapons and plans to protect our own country, USA.

My grandparents lived separately from our family. I wanted to know why my grandparents didn't want to live with us. But my dad said to me, "You are too young to know our family secrets."

My family had a lot of powers. But we never talked about how we control our powers. We were running from the spies and murderers. Our major enemies were Magneto, Max Griffin and other traitors.

My parents didn't tell me why we were running from these people or what makes them enemies.

My parents didn't want to join mutant nor the human side and tried their best to keep our family safe.

One day I went out alone. I had decided to go to my non-mutant school. My parents enrolled me in a non-mutant school, because they didn't want me to know our family secrets. They didn't tell me a reason why I had to go to non-mutant school.

I hated my school because someone was always bullying me. I was trying to be a normal teenager and went through my social problems at school. My classmates made fun of me because they thought I am mutant. I didn't want to be transferred to a different school. If I went to a mutant school, I might be laughed at by my peers.

However I had a weak mind, I was shy and nervous girl. In my school boys annoyed me so much, I hated them. They wanted to ask me out and I denied their love. I don't want the boys to know my past and tragedies. When I went to my English class, the girls were making fun of my clothes. I am not great at fashion. I wear regular blue jeans, pink t-shirt, and Nike sneakers. My hair was black and my eyes are red.

I couldn't take this pain anymore. I tried to hold my feelings inside. During lunch, things got worse. I didn't want to head down to the cafeteria because a beautiful girl, Ashley, would make fun of how I looked. Ashley is a popular girl is the captain of the cheerleading squad.

Also I went to the library and searched "is it normal to be mutant?" There were a bunch of replies and mostly they said it is not normal to be a mutant.

My parents pressured me to get remarkable grades. Also if I cause any trouble, they don't let me on the Internet. I love anime, and art. I love drawing and fill my head with dreams.

My parents didn't tell me I can travel in the past, future, and fictional places. After the library, I went to my science, history and geometry classes. Soon school was over.

While I miss my bus, I walked straight to home. I didn't want to take the bus home because someone will throw books at me, and they think I am a mutant. Mutation can be bad and destroy your life. It can cause people think you are an abnormal person. However it requires a lot of energy to open a portal. If I open too many portals, I might faint in a coma.

When I came home, I was in a shock. My parents were dead on the floor, and I found that their wounds were severe. It could have been a bomb or a murderer came in my house. I decided to pack a sleeping bag, and medicine. Also I burned my things in my room because I didn't want the FBI to find my background information.

However I took my favorite photograph of my parents. My parents took me to a fair. I loved playing games in the fair. I It reminded me of spending time together in our house.

I couldn't take the misery anymore. After that dreadful tragedy, I opened a portal to head to my grandparent's house. My grandparents home schooled me. However my worries were not over, my grandma had a stroke and breast cancer. She was pretty old and lived at least 150 years. My grandma was a respectable and honorable woman. She hates fashion, and therefore she wears her green blouse and brown jeans. My grandpa wears a tuxedo and black jeans. I don't understand why he likes to dress like that.

When I was 10 years old, I found my grandpa dying. His breath started laboring. His last words were "Keep this amulet safe. Our family is all mutants. You must not let anyone to identify who you are. God bless you." Why is my entire family mutants, I thought.

Ever since my parents died, I felt a big depression. However I never wanted to be adopted by foster parents. No one would be able to find me and I won't tell the reason I ran away. The FBI is trying to find me because I would be the witness who killed my parents.

_**Flashback of Kastern's past**_

"**Never trust anyone," my mom said.**

**I repeated this quote again in my mind.**

**My grandpa died and he said to me, "Kastern Hunter, use your power wisely. Never trust your best friend or anyone. Run away now. Keep your amulet safe, and don't let anyone know your powers. Also you will discover your own powers, when you use them. Don't abuse your powers because you can turn into a monster. Some powers are within you, while others are kept in this amulet!"**

**I cried because my entire family has been murdered.**

**Why did that day have to happen! Why can't I have a normal family like everyone else? Why, why, why has this happened to me, I cried.**

_**End of her flashback**_

Later I heard a mysterious sound from my grandparent's house. I must run to the forest now. I packed food, water supplies, a sleeping bag, medicine and my laptop. I use my powers to light up my amulet, and spread my wings out. It is midnight and I feel I need a big nap now. At least my amulet has strong powers and I will kill people if they are in my way. I will bathe in the springs, I thought.

Also there's so many trees and I could build my own tree house, I thought.

I flew to the nearby tree. I build my own tree house there in three weeks. Later I was so tired and sleep on the floor. I write this sign and stamp it on the door. The sign says "Stay away, no strangers come inside! I hate mutants and humans!"

I feel no one can come in now! Time for a party!

After I finished my nap, someone keeps knocking on the door. _How someone found me_, I thought. I use my powers to lock the door, and sleep in my small room. I sleep on the dirty floor and I don't care where I sleep.

I hope no one is coming here to disturb my peace, but I think someone is going to ruin my day.

_**Kastern: Why did you write a story about my secret!**_

_**Me: Well Kast, I feel like writing the story.**_

_**Kastern: Well, why are you torturing me?**_

_**Me: I am not torturing you Kastern. Good bye and see you next chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow! I am trying my best to fix the story. Good luck everyone.**_


	2. Chapter 1 My Unpleasant Day

_**Chapter 1 My Unpleasant Day**_

_**Disclaimer: I will never own X-Men. I need reviews and please don't write inflammatory language in reviews. Sorry I am trying to improve my English and writing. If no reviews, I will quit writing the story. Please favorite, follow and review! Your reviews will impress me because I want to know you hate this story or not!**_

_**Kastern POV**_

I ignored the person and peeked in the hole. Darn I am starving, and I almost forget it was time for lunch. I opened my window, and tried to sense someone. Nope he or she isn't outside. Wait could this be a Mystique? I will kill her because I hate strangers or anyone in my house. I grab my bow and shot a perfect arrow. The perfect arrow hit to the next tree. How I can do that, I thought!

I must use my gifts and powers wisely. Okay Kastern, stop using your powers and start behaving a normal teenager. Okay I will get a decent job and try to live a normal life.

However someone blast through the door. "Who are you? I am nobody and you are…." I said and got chocked. "You hate mutants and humans. What is your name, young girl?" said a voice and he started to choke me.

"I am just a normal human and I have no powers." I said and looked straight at his eye.

"I am Magneto or Erik. I can control metal and I don't believe humans or mutants are the same. I want to destroy humans." he chuckles evilly

Although he is choking me, I used my powers to injure him severely. During that fight, my eyes were bright red. Also I opened a portal, so I can go to Canada. While I open the portal, I can sense the scene and background of Canada.

Before I transfer my house to Canada, I blast my powers and then throw Magneto outside. I know he can still control me, and I took off my metal belt. Finally, he can't control me.

Again one more time, I wrote "Stay away. This is my property!" I throw the old sign out in the garbage

However someone stopped me and it was an ordinary man. I hope he doesn't have powers, so he doesn't kill me.

Since I was young, I didn't want anyone to know me. I wanted to travel fictional places, and non fictional places. Finally I realized why my grandpa told me not to tell anyone about my powers. It can lead to a dangerous path. My gifts and powers were special.

"Hi, and how your day going?" said the man

"Well my day is going fine. Good bye and see you later." I said shyly.

Somehow the man thought why she ends the conservation quickly? Is she a mutant or human? The ordinary man was old, and he fought so many wars. Kastern knows his name, Logan or Wolverine. Kastern walks away from Logan and she went back to her house.

I transfer my house into a thick forest. I don't care there is many owls, birds or animals. I loved animals. My favorite animal is a snowy owl.

_**Magneto's POV**_

Where girl went? How can she disappear in one minute?

I must kidnap the powerful girl. Also I shall not let Charles Xavier to find her first, and she can become my powerful ally. Later I put my helmet on, so Charles doesn't know what I am planning..

_**Kastern: You reveal all my secrets!**_

_**Me: Calm down, Kast.**_

_**Kastern: Whatever author!**_

_**Me: Okay I am not a pro writer, but I am trying to improve my style of writing and English**_

**Kastern: Don't make me kiss Magneto. Also I don't like this interview.**

**Me**: _**Anyway it is a short chapter. Yes I know it. Please review and I am trying to improve my English. My writing is poor, and I trying to advance it to the next level. **_

_**When you review, I prefer you to log in. I know society can be hard. My parents forbid me on Internet and I obtain some special privileges on Internet. **_

_**I hope the librarians won't forbid me to come here, DA and other websites. If they forbid it, I will hate them forever.**_

_**Please be patient. Thank and please don't write any inflammatory language in reviews.**_


End file.
